Circumstances
by Beautyofbeinglobstromonous
Summary: AU."I wish we had met under different circumstances, I wish you had never seen me like this" "Why? I don't.If we had met under different circumstances who's to say we'd be were we are now.Just because the circumstances weren't perfect, doesn't mean this isn't perfect too" Even when the circumstances in which two people meet are wrong, doesn't mean the outcome can't be right.


Circumstances.

_Hello everyone :) So Its been a while since I've updated or posted a story so I've done a whole reboot(New pen name and deleted my old stories) of my account as lately I've had so many story ideas that its just urged me to get back into writing them and hopefully I'll be a lot better at updating this time ;)_

_Any ways__ this is the first of many stories I have, chapter doesn't reveal much and thats the point ;) It's an AU story and as it goes on you will see why that is and that all I can really say on this story right than ENJOY! :D_

_All mistakes are mine as this is unbetad _

* * *

He froze on the spot, paralysed with fear, his body shaking and sweat trickling down his bloody forehead, the two mixing together and slipping down the side of his face. The other two people in the room began shouting around him as the sirens drew closer to their location. They hadn't expected the cops so quickly that it had sent the other guys into panic mode, what was meant to be quick and organised had turned into messy and sloppy could see the panic on one of the guys faces, something he didn't often see.A gun was being pushed against his back and was being yelled at to move but he couldn't. He couldn't find the strength within himself to move, he contemplated allowing himself to be shot. It would be better than the alternative, anything was better than leaving this place with them. The gun was pushed further into his back, jolting him from his thoughts and causing him to stumble forward and collapse onto the floor, his body barely able to keep him standing. He groaned wishing they would shoot him were he was on the floor and just let him be put out his misery. He could hear an angry voice above him but he wasn't focusing enough to make out the he was saying but it was obvious when moments later he was yanked from the ground by his hair. The guy just sneered at him and thrust a gun into his arms causing him to flinch at the force it was delivered with, the other man laughing at his reaction as he sauntered off.

Before he had chance to fully register that he was alone the door was being kicked in and officers were surrounding him, guns pointed directly at his chest. He looked around the room dazed for a second,eyes drawn to the flashing lights outside,_when did they get here_ he thought to him self, panic washing over him as it dawned on him that he had been left to take the blame for what they had done. His body trembled in fear at the vast amount of guns he had pointed at him, surely he wasn't a threat, these men could easily take him down, so why there were 10 guns pointed his way. Then he froze and his eyes drifted down to the gun he held in his trembling hands, he threw the gun to the ground in an instance, like it had burnt him. He had barely looked up when he felt his body hit the ground full force and a snap echo in his ears before pain was shooting through his body. He tried to lift his head but everything was blurred and disoriented and then everything was black.

He found himself gasping as icy water hit his face and he sat bolt up, or at least he tried to, he was cuffed. He was must of passed out when he hit the ground and squinted trying to take in his surroundings but didn't get much chance to as two officers hoisted him up by his arms and walked him over to the patrol car, sticking him in the back, slamming the door after remained silent, tuning out all the voices he could hear and closing his eyes as he tried to absorb what had happened in the last couple of suddenly found himself smiling, in some twisted way, being in the back of a police car, cuffed was his idea of being made no sense on paper but compared to what he would of had to face he would take handcuffed in a cop car over that any just hoped that he was free forever.

* * *

_So who's is it? hmm who have I locked in the back of a cop car and what's going on? I guess you'll have to wait and see!_

_Reviews welcome :D_


End file.
